Since the beginning
by Attaque aux champignons 4
Summary: Los eventos de South Park desde la perspectiva de Tweek y Craig, centrandose en su amistad, futuro creek, quizá. Mal resumen, pero, pasen y lean. K por lenguaje, supongo.
1. chapter 1

_¡Hola! Me presento, mi sobrenombre es Kitty litter y pues, este es mi primer Fanfiction._ _Advertencia: el siguiente fanfic será muuuy "fluffy" (he visto que así le llaman a los fanfics tiernos, y así) y "puking rainbows" y cosas por ese estilo, sugerencias y comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos, disfrútenlo._

 _A continuación, una explicación vaga y poco relevante, de preferencia saltársela, e ir inmediatamente al primer capitulo:_

 _Algo curioso de este fandom es que la mayoría de los Fanfics que he leído se centran en las relaciones amorosas (sean o no canon) de los personajes, así que en este, mi fanfic, tratare de hacerlo lo mas apegado al show, con esa absurdez y comportamiento incorrecto que todos conocemos y amamos, aun así, no tengo tanta imaginación y puede que haya veces que caiga en los clichés._

 _Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, esto es un creek (TweekCraig) es mi OTP (One top pairing) y, lo mejor de todo ¡es canon! Uh, bien, pues ¿han visto todos los episodios de South Park? Pues bien, lo que tratare de hacer es centrarme en el punto de vista de estos dos adorables personajes, cabe decir que su "relación" no será descrita hasta llegar al episodio "Tweek Craig" porque si, pienso hacer de todos o casi todos los episodios donde aparezcan, palabra clave, pienso, porque no se si pueda hacerlo o no, como ya mencione anteriormente, en los primeros episodios, su relación solo sera una de muy buenos amigos, y ya, evidentemente, no habrá escenas sexuales o que insinúen este tipo de situaciones (¡tienen 10 años, gawdh!) Por lo menos no en este fanfic ¿Bien?_

 _En fin, si pienso hacer de otras parejas, acepto sugerencias, estoy bien con casi todas las parejas (excepto el Crenny -Kenny y Craig-, el Style -Stan y Kyle- y el Candy -Cartman y Wendy- si a ti te gustan esta bien, pero esas son las parejas que no aceptare si las sugieren, lo siento) uhm, ah si, y me ayudarían muchísimo si me dijeran si tengo errores de ortografía, o incongruencias en la continuidad de la historia, o cualquier cosa. Para mi, su opinión es súper importante, en serio, no duden en comentar o mandarme un mensaje o lo que sea, también, me disculpo con anticipación si algunas veces escribo a los protagonistas muy OOC (Out of character) y, ehr, ya, eso seria todo. ¡Los quiero! ¡Espero que les guste!_


	2. Craig Tucker

_South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 **Temporada 1, capitulo 10**

 **Mr. Hankey the Christmas poo**

 _Introducción, parte no. 1_

 **Craig Tucker**

Muy pocos eran los que conocían completamente al misterio que era Craig Tucker, tantos que podían contarse con los dedos de una sola mano, y eran aun menos los que parecían sinceramente interesados en hacerlo. Entonces ¿quien es Craig Tucker?

Craig, aquel niño de nueve años, tan callado como una piedra, tan ligero como el viento, con su chaqueta azul y su inseparable chullo del mismo color, no era ni más ni menos que el resto de los niños de South Park.

Craig también disfrutaba de la simpleza y la diversión en su vida, a pesar de lo bizarro que era el pequeño pueblo montañés de South Park. ¡Oh, pero que bellos eran los días en los que podía atrapar los suaves copos de nieve en su boca! ¡Y ni hablar de las veces en que visitaba a Santa Claus junto con sus compañeros y le decía todas aquellas cosas que deseaba obtener para navidad! Si, puede que Craig Tucker siempre tuviera un semblante serio, pero eso no quería decir que no disfrutara de los buenos momentos, solo que, prefería guardar su sonrisa para los momentos en los que valiera la pena usarla, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un niño, que disfrutaba de cantar las canciones de Mr. Hankey, que le gustaba jugar en el paraíso invernal que es South Park, que le causaban gracia aquellas historias donde todos terminaban comiendo helado, si, puede que se metiera en problemas con frecuencia, tanto que la oficina de Mackey era como un segundo hogar para el chico, pero, a pesar de todo, Craig Tucker era solo era un niño mas, atrapado entre la absurdez de South Park.

 _¿Lo odiaron? ¿lo amaron? ¿me quieren secuestrar para después poner mi cabeza en una estaca? ¿no? ¿si? ¿que opinan?_ _Se que esta muuuuy corto, y me disculpo por eso, voy a tratar de hacer mas largo el capitulo, serán 3 partes de la introducción, y después empezaré con el fanfic en si, tratare de subir capítulos con regularidad (tal vez uno cada tres días o cada semana, no se) pero no prometo nada._

 _Au Revoir_


End file.
